This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-012273, filed Jan. 19, 2001 the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an engine speed control system for an engine, and more particularly to an engine speed control system to regulate boat-trolling speeds for an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many forms of marine propulsion systems, the powering internal combustion engine drives a propulsion device through a transmission for propelling the boat at various operator controlled speeds. Conventionally, when trolling at low speeds, the operator constantly monitors and controls the engine speed through manual throttle position control. Normally this type of manual throttle position does not provide for smooth or safe constant engine and boat speeds. At trolling boat speeds, it is important that the engine and boat operate at a constant, smooth speed so that the operator can concentrate on participating in various low speed recreational activities, for example fishing.
The present invention relates to an engine speed control system in which a trolling speed of a watercraft is programmed and maintained. The present invention provides the operator with electronically controlled smooth, constant trolling boat speeds in order to provide a safe, low boat speed environment.
One aspect of the preferred embodiment includes a remote programming module in order to set various engine speeds conveniently and exact directly into the electronic control unit (ECU). The engine speed control system comprises various input parameters such as a crankshaft position and speed sensor, an engine temperature sensor, a throttle position sensor, and a clutch sensor in order to allow the ECU to maintain the programmed watercraft trolling speed. The ECU uses a step-by-step procedure to increase or decrease the engine speed in order to provide smooth transitions in watercraft speed variations.
The direct, precise programming and maintaining of the watercraft trolling speed by the ECU provides for a safer and more enjoyable environment for boat operation.